Son of the Snake
by Phantom of the Sith
Summary: He is the son of Orochimaru one of the worst criminals to ever come from the Leaf village and even with the sins of his father looming over him, he will not stop in trying to prove to the people of his home that he is nothing like his father in the slightest. This is the story of Raiden Nozomanai the son of Orochimaru of the Sannin.


**This is going to be the next thing that I am going to be making and this time I am NOT making a fucking High School DxD story seeing as I just don't feel like it and I already have enough of those as is. This one is going to be the first normal Naruto fanfiction I have made in a VERY long time and I felt like it was a good time to make one seeing as I have no clue what I should do for my updates seeing as I am fucking stuck with making them as is and if this persists then I have no clue as to what I should do with them. In this story I am going to be making an O.C. who is going to be the main character of this story seeing as it will be more fun for me to mold this O.C. into whoever the fuck I want him to be rather than change someone from cannon and then they won't be the same person and while it is fun to do that seeing as I have done so a couple of times I figure that it will be better to just do it like this. So for this story the pairing is going to be a harem seeing as this is kind of my thing and yes I know who is going to be in the harem and I will be listing them off at the end of this chapter and just to let you know the women are going to be the same age as my O.C. so if you are hoping to see people who are older than my O.C. to in the harem then think again. While my O.C. is going to be strong for his age he isn't going to be taking on people that have been in more fights than him and just have my O.C. walk away from the fight without so much as a scratch before fainting from using way to much chakra and nothing more. Disclaimer: I own nothing at all nor will I ever save for the O.C. I made for this story. **

A man was racing through the empty streets of the village of Konohagakure no Sato as he was running through the gates seeing as he had just finished a mission for his master. The clanking of test tubes could be heard in the leather sack as the mission was to grab any useful eggs from the hospital from a clan member that was living in the village. The security was a tad lax when the man crept in and grabbed the donated eggs and soon he was reaching his meeting point with his master.

"Do you have what I need" the man asked seriously.

"Yes I do Orochimaru-sama, it is this bag" the man said honestly.

"Where you seen at all" Orochimaru asked firmly.

"Yes I was spotted by a nurse and doctor but I took care of them" the man said honestly.

"Are you sure" Orochimaru asked firmly.

"Yes my lord, I ran them through with a poison dipped kunai" the man said.

"Very well then, hand over the bag this moment" Orochimaru said firmly.

The man handed over the leather sack before Orochimaru waved him off to which the man nodded and walked away seeing as he did not want to anger the man that could easily kill him in an instant if he wanted to. As Orochimaru was looking through the leather sack he noted that the frozen eggs were from the Sarutobi Clan, Hyuuga Clan, Shimura Clan, and last but not least and the one that caught his attention the most the Uzumaki Clan. He remembered one of his spies telling him that Kushina Uzumaki did indeed donate a couple of her eggs to the Konohagakure no Sato hospital after finding out that the Uzumaki clan was killed off as she did this just in case something happened to her on the battlefield or if she could not give birth.

The mere thought of having the body of an Uzumaki with their enhanced healing factor, and their massive chakra pool combined with the visual prowess of the Uchiha Clan's **Sharingan **made the snake Sannin drool in happiness. Placing the leather bag away for the moment Orochimaru walked into one of his hidden bases while holding the test tube holding Kushina's eggs as a smirk appeared on his face as he knew just what to do with the eggs and he walked to another room and placed the test tube on the desk.

"Keep those eggs ready for me, I plan on using them within the week" Orochimaru said honestly.

"What do you plan on doing until then my lord" a scientist asked in wonder.

"I'll be seeking out someone to carry my heir" Orochimaru said honestly.

* * *

After a few weeks in the village of Konohagakure no Sato Kushina Uzumaki is sitting on a stool located in the hospital with a doctor sitting right in front of her while holding a clip board with some results.

"So I...I really am pregnant" Kushina asked in wonder

"Indeed you are Kushina-sama, congratulations" the nurse said happily.

"Is there anything I should know about the pregnancy" Kushina asked curiously.

"Yes, everything you will need to know will be on those sheets. It will explain cravings, potential mood swings, and even how your body should naturally adapt to the fetus growing inside you. It will also explain the best diets to ensure the babies will be healthy when they are born. As for the birth date it should be sometime in mid October" the nurse said firmly.

"Wait a minute did you say babies" Kushina asked in surprise.

"Indeed Kushina-sama, you are carrying twins" the nurse said bluntly.

Kushina thanked the nurse and walked out with a happy smile on her face seeing as she always wanted to be a mother and now with her carrying TWO children it meant that her clan wouldn't end with her but instead it would survive with her children. Though that smile turned into a frown as she thought back to a meeting she and her husband had with the former Sandaime Hokage Hiruzen Sarutobi.

_(Flashback)_

_"M-my eggs were stolen, but how on earth could like that happen" Kushina asked seriously._

_Her husband Minato Namikaze was next to her the newly minted Yondaime Hokage was looking concerned along with his wife and held the usually brash and loud redhead for support._

_"I am sorry Kushina-chan, that is something I do not know. Though for all we know someone could use them against us by making a new Uzumaki Clan" Hiruzen said grimly. _

_"What about the Inuzuka Clan can't they find the person who did this" Minato asked seriously._

_"I already have a couple members of the Inuzuka Clan doing that, but so far they can't find anything out. Whoever did this was prepared as they completely removed their scent and with Orochimaru defecting from the village this puts even more stress on the trackers looking for both him and the man that stole your eggs" Hiruzen said firmly._

_"Sandaime-sama, do you think that Orochimaru could somehow be connected in all this" Minato asked in wonder._

_"It is possible, after all Orochimaru did have loyal people living within the village so it is within the realm of possibility that he had one of those men steal your eggs along with the eggs of other clan women" Hiruzen said seriously._

_"Then what are we waiting for, lets go find this bastard and make him pay" Kushina said firmnly._

_"Kushina-chan if finding him was that easy then we would've found him by now, so until we find something out we will have to stay our hand at the moment" Hiruzen said bluntly._

_"Please keep us informed" Minato said softly._

_"Of course, and should any new information be found then you will be the first to know" Hiruzen said honestly._

_"Thank you old man" Kushina said happily._

_(Flashback-end) _

Kushina could only hope that they got information about that snake faced bastard soon, but for now she had a huge surprise for her husband when she got home.

* * *

"So...it finally happened huh" a female asked honestly.

"Yes the egg was safely implanted into your womb along with the seed of Orochimaru-sama. Based on my tests, the egg has been fertilized enough to begin the growing process with the birth being around late September to early October" the doctor said seriously.

The woman could only nod as she hid away her despair seeing as she lost her entire family and village one night when a massive amount of ninja raided the place and she was the only one left. Then _HE _appeared and offered her a place to stay and grow stronger so that she could find the ones that ruined her life but she soon learned that the man who brought her in was not the person he made himself out to be. As she soon found herself holding the man's heir inside her and she silently wept in her room as she knew the fate that would befall her and the life that was growing inside of her.

She knew that the life that was growing within her would be raised as nothing but a tool for the man known as Orochimaru to be used against her enemies and that was something she would never allow. The then began to think of a plan to get away from the clutches of the Snake Sannin sure she had no training in the slightest seeing as she was from a civilian village but she also knew that with some grit and determination, there was nothing that she couldn't do and with that thought in mind she began her plot to leave this place.

* * *

She couldn't believe how lucky she was, she had indeed escaped as she was walking across the rice paddy field and with it being a new moon night so with no lunar glow to give away her position. Then she heard the sound of the ninja behind her the woman ducked into a large brush as she heard her pursuers running while talking to one another and she was lucky that they left the area as her heart finally calmed down and she started to move once again.

The woman released a breath in relief as she remembered how she was able to knock out the doctor that was checking the baby and with the doctor knocked out she took a cloak and raced off. Rubbing her slightly grown stomach as it been roughly three months according to the doctor that she knocked out so that meant six more and the baby would be born and the best thing is that Orochimaru would no longer be able to raise the child the way he wanted. It helped that she spent those three months familiarizing the base that she was held at, she familiarizing herself with the base, like it the back of her hand.

While she was running in the south direction for hours and she made her way through a fucking valley with a massive waterfall and two massive statues looking at one another to boot. Paying the statues no mind she kept running through as she entered a dense forest and the woman knew that no one was following her anymore and when dawn finally broke a ray of sunshine appeared in the form of two massive gates in front of her. With the adrenaline leaving her the woman staggered towards the massive gates before she fell to the ground and blacked out.

* * *

It had been a few days since the woman blacked out and when she opened her eyes she looked around to see that she was looking at a white ceiling and the comfort of a hospital bed, weakly she turned her head to see an IV tube plugged into her and monitors keep track of her condition.

"I see that you are back with us, how are you doing" the nurse said happily.

"I feel exhausted...where am I" the woman said tiredly.

"You are in the village of Konohagakure no Sato, the ANBU found you collapsed outside the village gates a couple nights ago and they deduced that you weren't a threat to the village after a quick search of your person. The baby that is growing inside you is going to be just fine so you are going to be just fine" the nurse said honestly.

After the nurse went on to check the other people in the hospital the pregnant woman silently wept with joy as she knew that both her baby and herself were far enough away from Orochimaru.

_"Finally I...I am free from that place" the woman thought happily._

* * *

For the last six months the woman as she had a home, a paying job that helped with her pregnancy, and most of all she was happy. Her plans were to live her life in the village while raising her child with all the love and affection that she could seeing as she knew that Orochimaru would never do that for as long as he lived.

After finding out the sex of her child she decided to name the boy Raiden due to the storm that was brewing that day. She believed that her son, even if he wasn't truly hers, would be as great as the thunder that was booming around the Land of Fire. She was also told the date of the birth of her son which is tonight the night of October 3rd as she is laying on a birthing table with two doctors and nurse standing in front of her.

"Alright ma'am one more push" the nurse said seriously.

The woman used up the last of her strength and closed her eyes and pushed as hard as she could and soon the sounds of a wailing of a baby could be heard throughout the hospital room.

"It's a boy congratu-what the hell" the head doctor said in shock.

His outburst got everyone's attention as they looked at the boy and they could see the reason for the outburst. The baby had pale, almost white skin, blood red hair, and under the light they saw that the baby had strange black marking around his eyes, giving it a serpentine appearance.

"Please...let me...see him" the woman said weakly

The doctor who was still in shock at the babies appearance got over it and handed the baby over to his mother seeing as he had to report to the Hokage about this. The woman on the other hand was breathing heavily as she knew that her time was coming for her and fresh tears started to flow down her cheeks as she knew that she would never be there for her son.

"Raiden, my precious baby boy, I am sorry but I won't be there like I wish I could. But know this I will always love you no matter how much people may claim otherwise" the woman said passionately.

The next thing the second doctor and nurse heard was the sound of flat lining and the wailing of a baby.

* * *

"Are you absolutely about this" Minato asked firmly.

"According to the head doctor it is" Hiruzen said seriously.

"But sensei how could this be" Jiraiya asked seriously.

"We never really asked the woman anything after she awoke so how could we possibly know that the father of the child is Orochimaru" Hiruzen said honestly.

"Well kid what are you going to do about him" Jiraiya asked in wonder.

"I am going to do what has been done with all orphans and place him in the hospital before he is moved into an orphanage. When he is old enough he will be offered a chance to go to the academy, we have to remember he is not Orochimaru in the slightest and if we play our cards right then we will be able to make sure that another Orochimaru will never come around again" Minato explained firmly.

"The village is not going to like this one bit, though I have a feeling that young Anko-chan is not going to take this well" Hiruzen said honestly.

* * *

"Stay out of here you little freak" an overweight man yelled in anger.

A teenager around the age of fourteen years old with pale skin color, blood red hair that looked black in dark areas that fell to his lower back which leaves some of his bangs to fall near his eyes, and royal violet eyes surrounded by serpentine markings. He is wearing a plain royal blue kimono, a black obi is tied around his waist to keep the kimono closed, black arm guards that cover his forearms, underneath the kimono is a short sleeved mesh armor shirt, black Anbu style long pants, and brown and red ninja sandals.

This is Raiden Nozomanai, an orphan boy that was kicked out of the orphanage when he was only ten years old after he was "gifted" with his surname, and he saw the smug look when the woman gave him his last name which meant unwanted seeing as no one even wanted him when people showed up to adopt children and by the orphanage staff themselves. Though Raiden still took the last name as he hoped that maybe he could one day pass it down to someone but he knew that it would be near impossible to do that given who his father is.

Raiden knew that he was not well liked due to his appearance seeing as he looked like his father along with the actions that his father did in the past seeing as he learned about them when he went to the library to learn about famous ninja and when he found the stuff that his father did it made his sick.

Despite him being blamed for the actions of his father, Raiden was a kind boy with an open mind about the world. His dream was to go visit new places and learn new things, and meet more people who would look past his appearance and connection to Orochimaru and accept him for who he truly is. He had many interests in the ninja arts just like so many hopeful ninja but he took interest in the complex art known as Fuinjutsu the most but that did not mean that he shied away from other arts, but he was interested in Fuinjutsu a bit more.

How could he not seeing as Fuinjutsu was able to do many different things but the most impressive thing is that someone can seal away a fucking biju of all things which was pretty much unstoppable in the past.

Another thing he liked, though not a first were snakes of all things. Though could you blame him seeing his father's connections to snakes after all he was named the 'Snake Sannin' for a reason. Though he grew to like them over time seeing as the reptiles would visit him and keep him company whenever he was all alone.

Brushing the dust from his kimono after he was thrown to the ground he began to walk towards his original destination though he did pull out an apple that he hid in his kimono and started to munch on it. Hey he was a nice child and all that but a man needs to eat and with most of the village hatting his ass for his father's actions Raiden sometimes needed to steal food but that was a once in a blue moon kind of deal. While he was walking Raiden ignored that people getting out of his way seeing as he was used to it by now due to him growing up and having that happen to him a lot.

He made it to the academy as he spotted the happy families that dropped off their children and a certain part of his mind was glad that they would have to put up with Mr. monotone himself Iruka Umino for the last time seeing as the teacher LOVED the sound of his own voice. Though the biggest part of his mind couldn't help the pain that lived within him seeing as his father was a criminal and his mother died bringing him into the world and for all he knew she could have hated him the moment she looked at him.

As he entered the classroom he went to his seat near an open window as the wind blew and his hair moved with each breeze, he then heard the doors opening once again and the sound of the clan children finally walking into the classroom followed by Iruka. Said monotone teacher started to call the names of the useless civilian children, though he did hear the names of the clan children like he did every other day.

The clan children are Choji Akamichi, Shino Aburame, Hinata Hyuuga, Kiba Inuzuka, Yakumo Kurama, Shikamaru Nara, Sasuke Uchiha, Naruto and Tsubaki Namikaze, and finally Ino Yamanaka. Once everyone sat down he noted that someone was sitting next to him and a small real smile appeared on his face seeing as he knew who it was.

Then lunch came and Raiden walked to his usual spot while everyone else is talking and eating with their friends, when he arrived he spotted the same person who was sitting next to him during his time at the academy.

The person is a fourteen year old female with healthy pale skin color, brown eyes, and long brown hair that was held to the back on the right side of her forehead by a black clip Raiden gave her, her hair which she used to have straight one side and braided on the other was now all straight. She is wearing an 'interesting' black long sleeved top that only covered to her upper arms and the underside of her large and soft D-cup breasts, and hugged closely to her stomach which complimented her curvy form, a mesh armor shirt underneath covers more than the shirt, on the lower half she is wearing black mid thigh biker shorts, a mid thigh length black skirt with slits on the side, and red and brown low heeled ninja sandals.

"Hey there Yakumo-chan" Raiden said happily.

"Hello Raiden-kun" Yakumo said with equal happiness.

As the two began to eat with Yakumo sharing her lunch with Raiden a pair of royal violet eyes were watching the two while sitting next to her younger twin. She has long fiery red hair that reaches down to her waist but is tied in a black ribbon around her shoulders. She is wearing crimson red short sleeved shirt that showed off her soft D-cup breasts, over that his a black sleeveless vest with the Uzumaki Clan symbol on the back, black Anbu style long pants that showed off her developing round shaped ass, and black low heeled ninja sandals.

"Tsubaki-nee, are you alright" Naruto asked his older twin in wonder.

"I'm fine" Tsubaki said honestly.

Tsubaki still took glances in Raiden's direction, raising a brow when a small garden snake poked around from behind the tree and slithered up to him. To her intrigue, Raiden nor Yakumo freaked out like so many people did and give the snake a smile before letting it go up his arm. The smile itself was indeed small, but it was real and it made her cheeks flush a bit at how handsome it made him. Watching as Raiden put his book down and start petting the snake made her smile slightly.

Naruto looked at his sister and then to who she was looking at before his expression became worried. He had heard rumors about the pale skinned teen and who his father is, and he was concerned that Raiden would end up like his father Orochimaru. Of course, he wasn't above the benefit of the doubt, but he still worried what people would do after he and his siter were almost kidnapped ten years ago.

Though Naruto and Tsubaki's father told him to give Raiden a chance even though his father looked like he wasn't sure when he told his children. Looking at the teen, he wondered if he could really end up the way people feared that he would be. A part of him could understand a bit of what Raiden was going through given his and his sister's status as a Jinchuriki was concerning to certain people, so he didn't want to judge someone with a life he probably could've ended up living.

"Hey Scales" Naruto called out happily.

Raiden on the other hand simply ignored it seeing as he believed that it was another person making fun of him, so he concentrated on talking to Yakumo while the snake wrapped around his finger.

"Oi buddy I'm talking to you" Naruto said in annoyance.

"I do understand that, but that doesn't mean that I have to respond to you" Raiden said dryly.

Naruto became officially annoyed and he stomped his way over to Raiden and Yakumo and stood over them.

"Look why don't you and Yakumo join us for lunch" the son of the Hokage said firmly.

"While that would indeed me nice" Yakumo said honestly.

"Lunch is over already so this conversation is over" Raiden said firmly.

"Well then how about next time" Naruto asked in wonder.

"Why" Raiden asked bluntly.

"Well it has to be better than sitting alone with Yakumo right, I mean I highly doubt that my sister would mind" Naruto said honestly.

Raiden and Yakumo looked over to the group and saw Tsubaki looking at him curiously before they heard the bell ring and so Raiden stood up and dusted off the grass off his Kimono as the snake slithered off, Raiden then looked at Yakumo and held out his hand for her to take and helped her onto her feet. Soon everyone made their way back to the classroom as Raiden and Yakumo took their seats but oddly enough they noted that Tsubaki sitting down in the empty seat next to Raiden.

"Can I help you" Raiden asked curiously.

"I am just sitting down, is there a problem" Tsubaki asked bluntly.

"No there isn't" Yakumo said honestly.

"My name is Tsubaki Namikaze by the way" Tsubaki said honestly.

"Raiden Nozomanai" Raiden said softly.

"It is nice to meet you my name is Yakumo Kurama" Yakumo said softly.

"Nice to meet you Raiden-san, Yakumo-san" Tsubaki said honestly.

And with that said another day at the academy went by.

**FINALLY done with this chapter and a HUGE shout out to Pain17ifanfiction for letting me use the first chapter of his story called I'm Not My Father.**

**Harem for Raiden: Yakumo Kurama, Tsubaki Namikaze, Female Haku, Shizuka, Samui, Fu, **


End file.
